The proposed meeting on Glia in Health & Disease will be held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory July 17 21, 2014. The goal of this conference is to provide an active forum for exchange of results in the rapidly advancing fields of glial biology and neuron-glia interactions. Glial cells comprise a diverse group of non-neuronal cells that are essential for nervous system development, circuit function, and neurological disease. These cells perform many supportive roles, such as controlling extracellular ion and neurotransmitter levels, providing neurons with a source of energy, and ensheathing axons to enable rapid transmission of action potentials with minimal metabolic cost. The development of advanced genetic tools is beginning to define the molecular events that establish and maintain these crucial interactions, providing new targets for therapeutic manipulation. In addition, recent studies suggest that glial cells can play a much more active role in modulating the function of neural circuits; glial cells express receptors for neurotransmitters and can release neuroactive compounds that influence neural firing and synaptic plasticity. Nevertheless, the conditions required to activate different types of glial cells and induce the release of neuromodulators are not well understood. Glia also help the CNS recover from injury and disease, by forming glial scars, by engulfing dying neurons and debris, and by regenerating lost cells. However, glia also undergo reactive changes that can compromise their ability to adequately support neurons. The mechanisms that control these changes and the consequences of their altered behavior in disease and injury are just beginning to be defined. It has become clear that many gene mutations linked to neurodegenerative diseases, such as Huntingtons Disease and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), are also expressed in glia, and genetic manipulation studies are beginning to reveal how these mutations alter glial cell function and contribute to disease. This meeting will highlight the latest developments obtained through studies of both invertebrate and vertebrate model systems, and provide exposure to technological advances in genetics, molecular biology, biochemistry, physiology, and high resolution imaging. Using the goals and format of the four prior extremely successful meetings as a guide, we plan to 1) assemble an international meeting of scientists engaged in studies of glial biology and neuron-glia interactions; 2) discuss new and exciting developments in the field by selecting talks from openly submitted abstracts on the basis of scientific merit; 3) provide an opportunity for junior scientists of diverse backgrounds to present their data and engage in scientific discourse with more established investigators; and 4) promote collaborative interactions to accelerate the pace of discovery and identify novel approaches to treat diseases of the nervous system.